Project Summary/Abstract Project Title: Flexible Funding Model - Infrastructure Development and Maintenance for State Manufactured Food Regulatory Programs (U18) RFA-FD-18-001 Project Description: To enhance and continue the current Nebraska Department of Agriculture (NDA) Food Safety and Consumer Protection (FSCP) Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS), and Food Protection Task Force (FPTF) programs. This funding would allow NDA to achieve and maintain conformance with the most current version of the MFRPS. The MFRPS help NDA ensure that the manufactured food regulatory program uses best practices. Conformance with these program standards will help Nebraska's program better direct regulatory activities at reducing foodborne illness hazards in plants that manufacture, process, pack, or hold foods. This funding would allow NDA to continue the work of the Food Protection Task Force in promoting the integration of an efficient statewide human and animal food (HAF) protection system that maximizes the protection of the public health. Efforts would include: fostering communication, education, outreach, cooperation and collaboration within the state among federal, state, local, tribal and territorial HAF protection, public health, agriculture, and regulatory agencies, industry, academia, and consumers to initiate and/or support HAF protection activities to improve public health.